Technological advances have enabled development of sophisticated communication devices. These developments include the proliferation of wireless communication devices and service providers supporting these devices with telephony infrastructure. Using contractual and technological coordination, these providers allow a subscriber to seamlessly conduct wireless communications across geographical regions using a single telephone number.